Janice teaser trailer
by bikerboy
Summary: This is the first teaser trailer for my first horror film, so far it's still in production but i managed to get a clip of the film. Make sure to review so that i know how you feel about the film and that if you have any questions just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews, i do read them all, thank you and i hope to see you when the film is released.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so, this is the teaser trailer to my first horror film, it's also a tiny bit of a comedy with some action but either way I hope you all enjoy it. It'll be a little while till the actual film, but I'll update again for when there's a date. But it will definitely happen after Predators of Kilimanjaro. But anyways I hope you enjoy it and that you review, like you can of course favorite and follow but it's only a trailer/teaser and that it will be deleted for when the actual film hits. But like I said, you can favorite and follow if you want, but I really want reviews to know how I'm doing,if you love this and want to see it. If there're things that need to improve or what your favorite part is. Again enjoy and I'll see you when it comes out._

 _.._

…

 _.._

…

…

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

(Play ''Most Epic Music Ever: ''When It All Falls Down'' by Audiomachine.)

We see that someone was locked in a room as the person sees explosions from outside and people running and screaming as someone tries to open the door but gets attacked and killed as the person gets a keycard and unlocks the door and runs the opposite direction as the person sees security shooting at something but are getting killed as the person goes down the stairs but sees that it's been destroyed and jumps down 12 stories worth of stairs and lands perfectly as the person puts in a code to unlock the weapons closet and gets a Ddm4 V3 16in 5.56x45mm and a pistol with 12 clips each as the person then goes to the left to see more people running as the person sees something and shoots them dead as the person hears a woman's voice crying for help as the person runs over to see someone the person knows well and helps her out of the debris as the lights start to go out and come back on.

'' _Your brother's coming, we need to leav-AH!''_ She screamed as the person got a health kit and fixed her leg _. ''Thank yo-''_ She was saying but sees what coming as they both run the opposite way but the person was carrying the woman's right shoulder as the person shoots more enemies as they make it to the elevator and get to the top as they leave the person goes back to the room the person was in and gets four puppies and puts them in a box to hold onto them and the woman as they keep going as the person gives the woman the pistol and a few clips and puts them in her coat as she or he then gives the woman one more clip and they both shoot the enemies as the person sees more people getting murdered as the person sees a couple people trying to get in the room as the person unlocks the door and helps one of the people out and tells them to get the helicopters as they do and the one the person helped thanks and gives the person something but didn't have time to explain as security helped him get out. As they keep fighting, one enemy nearly gets the woman but the person grabs it and throws it in the air and shoots it dead and helps the woman up as they get to the exit as they reach the helicopter but hands the pups to woman. '' _No, I'm not leaving you!''_ She said but the person asks her to protect and care for the pups. '' _…I promise, just be careful with your brother. Remember that he's dangerous, but your right, we need to give him time.''_ She said as the person hugs the woman who was crying and kisses the pups and says that he or she will miss them all, the woman and the pups as the person closes the helicopter door and signals to leave. The person then turns around and walks back into the building and opens the door and goes back inside as the person sees all the destruction, blood, and bodies all over the main floor and is shocked from what he'd done to them and is holding back the tears but cries a little as the person only hears the wind and the sounds of fire, metal and other debris falling. The person then goes back to the room and looks inside and leaves. The person only sees darkness and is scared but feels something touching the persons shoulder as the person turns around and sees him.

'' _ **Y-your alive…...…what have I done?''**_

…

 _.._

… _._

… _._

…

…

… _._

…

…

 _.._

… _._

… _.._

… _._

…

…

 _.._

 **JANICE**

..

..

..

..

..

… _COMING SOON…_


	2. Chapter 2:Update

_Hey guys, this is an update for Janice in which I need to change some things for I talked to JayAxer who owned some of the characters including Kamicheetah in which he said that it was standard that they do not release the rights to create projects using their characters and especially their personal characters. So I need to change some things but I'll see what I can post while I'm working on it, but please don't get mad at them for they are their characters. But that doesn't mean that ''Janice'' won't happen, like I said I just need to edit things and re-write certain parts. But I hope you all understand for those who know about this and for those who are new about this news thank you for reviewing and taking a look at the teaser, I really appreciate it. But still i hope to see you in Janice for luckily i still have a lot of work for it still but at least theirs that...but yeah, this is so people know what's going on for it. But i may post the first chapter soon and when i get time i can continue for i am going to finish it, but anyways thank you for reading this update message, and i'll see you later._


End file.
